Sky of Love
by xMayOli
Summary: Basada en Koizora, Dave es un Joven que intentara proteger a Jade de cualquier manera posible, incluso alejándola de su lado.


Es el primer Fic que hago de Homestuck, y este esta basado en la pelicula Koizora.

_Disclaimer_**:** Homestuck le pertenece a Andrew Hussie. Koizora pertenece a Natsuki Imai.

* * *

**_Si ese día… no te hubiera conocido, no hubiera experimentado el dolor, la tristeza, ni estos recuerdos llenos de lágrimas. Pero… si no te hubiera conocido, no habría experimentado esa alegría, amabilidad, emoción, ni ésta calidez, ni el sentimiento de la felicidad absoluta. ¿Te encuentras bien? Yo… continúo amando el amplio cielo azul._**

Me encontraba en aquel viaje en tren, el cual me llevaría donde todo ocurrió pero me fui perdiendo en mis pensamientos de cuando tu y yo eramos uno mismo, eramos feliz, el como te conocí mientras hacia una figurita de origami la cual deje en la ventanilla del tren.

**_ - ~ 7 años atrás ~ -_**

Mi nombre es Jade Harley y voy en preparatoria, Mi cabello es negro llegando casi a mis caderas, mis ojos son color verde y mi tez blanco, tengo 16 años soy algo torpe por así decirlo. En estos momentos me encontraba en el baño de Mujeres de mi instituto, Me ponía un Labial que me había regalado mi Amiga Rose, Uno sabor cereza y de un todo muy rojizo, no soy de esas chicas que se ponen mucho maquillaje, pero un poco de labial supongo que no me viene mal... o ¿Si? Me apresure para regresar al aula por que había timbrado para la hora de descanso, Rose y Terezi me esperaban para comer como siempre era costumbre. Rose, Rose Lalonde es mi amiga de la infancia, estamos juntas desde jardín de infancia ademas vivimos por donde mismo solo unas cuadras de diferencia, ella es Rubia de cabello corto y complexión delgada su forma de ser en un poco reservada, suele ayudar a compañeros en problemas, tal así como una psicóloga, creo que ese sera su destino, ser Psicóloga se le da muy bien, ella siempre a estado para mi siempre. Terezi mi otra mejor amiga, Terez Pyrope es su nombre, ella esta ciega debido a un accidente que sufrió de niña, por lo cual desarrollo un gran olfato, pero eso no le importa ella es muy amigable y imperactiva es como si siempre comiera azúcar no la entiendo a veces, usa unos lentes color rojo y un bastón para poder guiarse. Como sea son mis amigas y las estimo demasiado.

_-Lo siento Chicas, se me hizo tarde._ -Dije acercándome a ellas para poder sentarme

_-Oh Brillo labial, Haha_ - comento Terezi acercandoce un poco para oler mis labios- De cereza! Haha -rió nuevamente-

_-Sera que te interesa alguien del sexo opuesto Jade_- Dijo Rose mirándome de reojo mientras mordía su respectivo alimento.

_-QUE!? No! No me quiero enamorar aun!_- Grite y casi todo el salón me miro, trate de ocultar mi notorio sonrojo en uno de los cuadernos que se encontraban sobre e pupitre

-_Pues a mi ya me interesa alguien_- Dijo Rose como si nada y con una leve sonrisa

_-Y a mi También Hehehe!_ -Terezi dijo muy animada

-_Vamos Cuenten, cuenten joder!_ - Estaba desesperada por oirlas

_-John Egbert_- Se sonrojo un poco Rose

_-Que! Enserio?_ Me quede como piedra al escuchar la repuesta de Rose, Digo John Egbert es como un niño inocente no es del tipo de Rose

_-Por que habría de Mentir Jade?_ Es un buen chico- Me cuestiono Rose, pero ella tiene razón, John es demasiado Amable

-Cierto, y a ti Terezi, quien te gusta? - Mire fijamente a mi amiga ciega

_-Karkat Vantas!_- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Ellos dos siempre están peleando no me sorprendería si los veo juntos, pero lo dudo ya que Vantas es un poco, Gruñón Haha

_-Pero ustedes dos siempre están peleando_- Dijo Rose para después reírse y yo junto con ella

_-Del odio al amor hay un paso, Hahaha_ -Se rió Terezi

Después de eso Nos soltamos a carcajadas y acomodamos en nuestros pupitres, puesto el el profesor comenzaría a dar nuevamente la clase, El profesor hablaba y hablaba yo me quede mirando por una ventana que estaba a mi lado el gran y enorme patio que había en la escuela, así se me fue rápido la clase hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de regresar a casa, guarde todos mi útiles en la mochila y espere a Terezi y Rose que nos vamos juntas a casa. Caminando por los pasillos del instituto casualmente venían los enamorados de mis amigas, Si Karkar y John pero también iba otro muchacho, que llevaba unas gafas de sol, ellas actuaron con cautela tratando de no hacer algo estúpido, Terezi corrió con Karkat para fastidiarlo como siempre, de repente John camino poco a poco hacia mi, se le notaba nervioso y me pregunto que si le podía dar mi numero de celular y mi correo electrónico. Pero inmediatamente Rose le dijo que ella le daría el suyo. Yo camina hacia atrás poco a poco tratando de salir de ese vergonzoso lió pero me tope con el otro muchacho, el rubio de Gafas, no se por que pero me dio una tremenda pena, agache mi cabeza para disculparme.

_-Lo siento-_ Me disculpe y no podía mirarlo a los ojos

_-No problem, Sis-_ El me respondió, vaya parecía un tipo cool y ahora que lo veo bien, es atractivo.

Pero que digo! Sali corriendo rápidamente para alejarme de todo eso pero por alguna extraña razón juraría que el tipo no me quitaba la mirada mientras yo corría, tal vez alucino pero yo lo presentí, debo de ser una bruja loca o algo así por el estilo, mi cabeza esta hecha un lio, tome un poco de aire y suspire, poco después llego Rose donde yo estaba, se miraba un poco... Triste?

_-John esta interesado por ti, el quería tu Numero-_ dijo pero su voz parecía triste

_-Tranquila Rose, No me fijare en John lo prometo!_- Reír al hacer la promesa

_-Lo prometes Jade?_-

_-Claro, te lo prometí no?-_ le di un abrazo el cual ella correspondió

_-Cierto, Oye Jade, Terezi dijo que ella regresaría a casa con Karkat-_ Comento Rose

_-Vaya, que rápido avanza Terezi, Deberías hacer lo mismo-_ Le sonreí a Rose

_-Lo se, Como sea Regresemos a casa-_ Dijo caminando delante mio

Mire hacia atras y nuevamente mire al Rubio con Gafas, pero... el me esta observando también, por que?

_-Se llama Dave Strider-_ Dijo Rose dandome leves golpesitos en el estomago con su codo

_-De que Hablas!- _Grite a Lalonde toda sonrojada con que se llama Dave? Es un nombre lindo

_-Te gusta el?_ Segun tu no querias enamorarte- Rio Rose y eso hizo que me sonrojara mas

-_No me Gusta_!- Grite nuevamente caminando hacia mi casa y Rose atras de mi

* * *

La historia la editare un poco para que haya mas parejas c: Me hubiera gustado un Gamzee x Karkat, pero lo tuve que emparejar con Terezi c: Si le gusto el fic deje un Review o si tienen quejas o sugerencias no duden en decirlo n n Espero les haya gustado

Hasta la proxima *n*


End file.
